En ese entonces era ilegal
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Holmes tiene algo que confesarle a Watson, cuál será la reacción de este? AU moderno de Sherlock Holmes. Slash. Shwatsonlock.


Bueno, hice este fic como un request para Tatsumi-20XX.  
Basado en un contemporaneo Sherlock y Watson.

* * *

.

.

**En ese entonces era ilegal**

.

.

.

Todo aquel desfamiliarizado con el ambiente de una morgue lo atribuiría a un lugar tranquilo, reinado por la paz que caracteriza a los muertos. Pero se encontraría equivocado. Es un gran ajetreo el que reside entre las paredes de Scotland Yard. Un gran y constante ir y venir de personas que lo frecuentaba, poblado de un incesante papeleo donde ni los cadáveres parecían descansar. Sólo una persona se hallaba tranquila en aquel lugar, sentado en un rincón, con la mirada fija en uno de los cuerpos escudriñando cada detalle. Parecía encontrarse en una isla, el único lugar de toda la estación de policías ajeno al estrés diario. Los ojos oscuros se detuvieron en un punto, trazando un puente entre el enigma y la solución. Una nube de humo difuminó los contornos de su rostro, el cigarrillo brilló de nuevo.

-¿Vienes a comer pizza esta noche?-preguntó un hombre de cabellos rubios.

-Watson- se quejó Holmes-, una vez más me has distraído de mis pensamientos.

Sherlock Holmes era un detective consultor de la policía de Scotland Yard, su salario y reconocimiento eran demasiado molestos para los grandes servicios que proveía. Todo se debía a la mera formalidad de que no era un oficial, demasiado bohemio para completar la carrera, había quedado fuera del sistema. Y aún así, jamás se había movido de donde estaba, su trabajo le brindaba la oportunidad de resolver los misterios que nadie más podía y con el tiempo había conseguido el respeto de los oficiales. Se había encontrado solo durante varios años, ya que nadie soportaba su petulancia y a él no le interesaba la compañía de nadie, hasta que un día llegó un nuevo médico forense. Había sido un trabajo juntos que se el fue asignado y extraños componentes del destino que nadie era capaz de explicar, que el detective y el médico buscaban su mutua compañía para pasar el tiempo.

Al cabo de unos años ya nadie se sorprendía de ver a personalidades tan opuestas como las de John Watson y Sherlock Holmes juntas.

-Bien-dijo el detective mirando a su amigo-, supongo que el asesino no se irá a ningún lado esta noche si mis suposiciones son correctas. Así que vamos-finalizó levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Quizás hubiera hecho falta otro Holmes para notar en el moreno la falta de seguridad que lo embargaba. Los hombros se hallaban caídos, el caminar se había vuelto tosco. Algo molestaba en la mente del detective que el misterio del caso había conseguido distraerlo de. Finalmente, llegaron a la casa en Baker Street. Watson, a pesar de estar acostumbrado al hedor de encierro y poca limpieza no pudo evitar más que abrir las ventanas a fin de despejar el ambiente, mientras Holmes tomaba el teléfono y hacía el pedido.

Supuestamente, la pizza habría de llegar en media hora pero no era necesario ser Holmes para saber que no sería así. Watson ya se había sentado en su sillón habitual y se encontraba distraído haciendo zapping con el control remoto como para notar a Holmes que se le había quedado mirando. Luego de unas cuantas vueltas sin encontrar nada interesante, el médico volteó la vista para observar a su amigo.

-¿Sucede algo, Holmes?-peguntó extrañado.

-No-contestó el otro-. Sólo son detalles del caso que me he quedado repasando-mintió.

Watson terminó dejando el noticiero, y aunque no comentó nada más, no pudo dejar de notar el inusual silencio creado por Holmes. Aplicando los métodos usados por su amigo intentó explicárselo. El detective se encontraba en medio de un caso interesante por lo que no podía pertenecer a uno de sus estados melancólicos usuales. En la mente del doctor no había nada que lo explicara, pero sin obsesionarse demasiado con las cosas, decidió olvidarlo alegando que si sería de importancia este se lo diría. Cuarenta minutos más tarde, el repartidor llegó. La espera no había hecho más que aumentar la angustia de Holmes quien había sacado otro cigarrillo. Watson entró luego con la comida y cuando estaba a punto de quejarse por las anchoas que Holmes había ordenado, fue interrumpido:

-Debo confesarte algo, Watson-dijo el detective.

El otro se limitó a mirarlo entre extrañado y atento.

-El discurso que oirás salir de mis labios será en extremo inusitado de mi parte, pero aún así he de hacerlo ahora o creo que explotaré. No sabría bien como empezar, es difícil de explicar y sin embargo, por momentos parece tan lógico como las piezas de un rompecabezas-Holmes se detuvo unos instantes, inspiró un par de veces y levantó la vista asegurándose de establecer contacto visual con Watson-Lo cierto es-John podría casi jurar que le oyó la voz temblar-, que estoy enamorado de ti.

La última palabra quedó resonando en el ambiente como si fuera la explosión provocada por una bala. Watson había quedado de piedra, mientras Sherlock se limitaba a observarlo expectante.

-Yo… yo…-tartumedeó.

Retrocedió con pasos torpes hasta que tropezó con el sillón quedando sentado. Sus ojos quedaron estancados en una expresión de sorpresa. El rechazo llegaba profundo al frío corazón de piedra de Holmes. La única cosa capaz de herirlo, la única vez que se había abierto ante alguien. Sabía que era ahora o nunca por lo que debía poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Con un arrebato de energía y pasión como si estuviera en el mayor caso de su vida, se levantó y caminó decidido hacia Watson, y depositando las manos en los apoyabrazos, le habló:

-Escúchame, Watson-dijo suplicante-. No pidas que te expliqué como pero pasó. Sabes que es poco lo que entiendo de sentimientos, y la cantidad de veces que me he burlado de ellos. Y aún así, lo que siento es definitivamente amor. Y te amo, y es cierto. Quizás haya sido demasiado tiempo sin contar con nadie más que contigo, que me haya acostumbrado mucho a tu presencia o no se qué demonios más. Pero lo cierto es que pasó no lo puedo evitar. Y por favor-en este punto su voz definitivamente tembló-, por favor, no te me quedes mirando así. ¡Dime algo!

Mas Watson seguía sin contestar, su expresión estaba igual o peor. Se encontraba enterrado en el sillón, tratando de poner la mayor distancia entre él y Holmes.

-¡Vamos, Watson, no quiero perderte!-las lágrimas rebeldes comenzaron a rodar a través del rostro del detective.

Algo se quebró entonces dentro del médico forense. El instinto protector que tenía hacia Holmes se soltó, aquella misma parte de él que se interpondría entremedio de una bala por su amigo. Extendió una mano para limpiar las lágrimas de las mejillas de Sherlock. Pero sabía que con limpiarlas no bastaba, que tenía que borrarlas definitivamente. Y había un solo modo de hacerlo. Y ese instinto lo empujó a hacer lo que hizo. Sostuvo con sus manos los brazos de Holmes y se inclinó para posar sus labios sobre los del otro. Entonces, el beso se profundizó y la pasión y el deseo tomaron las riendas. Y mientras hacían el amor, un par de lágrimas finales que habían sido retenidas se escaparon de los ojos del detective.

-Estoy aquí-le susurró Watson al oído mientras las barría con sendos besos.

Y cuando terminaron de rodar entre abrazos, Sherlock miró a Watson a los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios, dijo:

-¿Sabes? Menos mal que no estamos a finales de mil ochocientos. Era ilegal en ese entonces.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, espero que te guste Tatsumi, intente hacer mejor que pude. No creo que estuviera muy bueno, casi pogo a Sherlock a tocar la guitarra electrica en vez del violin, habia tanta cosas con las que jugar.  
Sí me gusta la primera parte, no me gusta el medio, probablemente el discursode Holmes fue muy OoC, la ultima parte esta bien y me gusta la ultima oracion. Como deben notar, no estoy muy orgullosa, a pesar de que hice lo mejor que pude.  
Al menos, espero que te guste, Tatsumi!


End file.
